Reviviendo el dolor
by Sanlina
Summary: Takeru vivió la traumática experiencia de conocer la muerte de cerca con solo ocho años. Siete años después aún no lo ha superado aunque.. tal vez ahora se le presente la oportunidad.


_**Espero que os guste esta pequeña historia, la idea surgió a partir de una imagen que encontré (la que puse de portada a este fic), la cuál me parece sencillamente genial, creí que merecía tener una historia (que tal vez ya la tenga pero bueno) así que aqui está.**_

* * *

A veces nos resulta difícil recordar el pasado, preferimos olvidar los malos recuerdos de nuestra mente y seguir adelante, pero si nos olvidamos de nuestros errores las posibilidades de repetirlos se incrementan.

Todos tenemos una carga, algo que nos atormenta, algo que solo nosotros sabemos. En mi caso mi tormento se retorna 7 años atrás. Por aquella época tenía yo unos 8 años. Aquel día conocí lo que es la muerte, conocí lo que es sentir que lo has perdido todo, y conocí el fuerte poder de la oscuridad... imperdonable, sencillamente imperdonable, no puedo perdonar a los que utilizan este poder para jugar a ser dioses... es sencillamente... sencillamente horrible.

Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, a los 8 años mi compañero digimon sacrificó su vida por culpa del poder de la oscuridad. A mis 15 años, aún tengo pesadillas con ello. En estos momentos esta es mi debilidad, ¿Estoy preparado para revivirlo? ¿Estoy preparado para superar mis miedos? No lo sé, y tampoco sé si hago bien eligiendo esto, pero algo me dice que es necesario para madurar de una vez por todas.

-¿Puedes repetirlo?- pide Hikari al digimon que nos hemos encontrado. Habíamos decidido ir a dar un paseo por el Digimundo los dos solos y en mitad del camino nos encontramos con un digimon pequeño, de aspecto adorable, color violeta y una nube púrpura a su alrededor. Tenía la pata atrapada bajo una rama y le ayudamos a salir.

-Soy Mimmon, y tengo el poder de hacer que la gente reviva sus recuerdos. Seríais como un fantasma en vuestro pasado, podréis ver y tocar todo pero nadie podrá veros ni sentiros a vosotros. Como recompensa por haberme ayudado os permito que elijáis un recuerdo y yo os hare viajar hasta él.

-Eso suena genial- dice entusiasmada Hikari

-Me alegro- contesta sonriente la digimon- ¿Entonces quien empieza?

-¿Empiezo yo?-me pregunta Hikari

-Me parece bien

-Dime, ¿Que recuerdo quieres revivir?

-Quiero... quiero ir cuando tenía 8 años, cuando nos despedimos de nuestros digimons- dice la muchacha. De repente la nube los envuelve ambas y desaparecen. Yo me siento en el suelo a esperarlas y un buen rato después reaparecen.

-Ya está- anuncia la digimon

-¿Y qué tal?

-Ha sido genial, es precioso Takeru, tienes que probarlo. Me he emocionado y todo

-¿Y tú, rubio? ¿A que recuerdo deseas viajar?- pregunta y yo me quedo pensativo, en silencio, así que finalmente repite la pregunta. Dudo un momento antes de pronunciar mis palabras:

-Quiero ir al momento de la muerte de Angemon

-¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendida mi acompañante

-Lo que he dicho

-T.K., recuerda que puedes ver lo que ocurre pero no puedes cambiar las cosas

-Lo sé... y lo lógico sería elegir un buen recuerdo pero... creo que... lo necesito... necesito superar al fin eso

-¿Y puedo acompañarle?- pregunta Hikari a la digimon pero antes de que esta le responde yo le digo a la muchacha que esto es algo que debo hacer solo.

-Está bien...

-Entonces... ¿estás seguro de que esta es tu elección?

-S-sí

-Pues vamos allá- anuncia Mimmon y la nube me envuelve. Cierro los ojos y durante un segundo siento como si flotase. Cuando los abro estamos justo en la escena en la que Patamon digievoluciona por primera vez.

-¿Ese es... el digimon de T.K.?- pronuncia un hermano de 11 años al ver por primera vez a Angemon.

A mí el corazón me va a cien sabiendo lo que estoy a punto de revivir pero aun así suelto una pequeña risa ante la sorpresa de mi hermano. Ni yo mismo me esperaba que Patamon fuese a digievolucionar el algo semejante...

Pero rápidamente borro mi sonrisa del rostro y miro la batalla

-Parece... un ángel- dice una estrafalaria Mimi de 10 años.

-Patamon ha digievolucionado- dice mi joven yo mirando asombrado a su compañero.

-¡Maldición! Estaba tan cerca...- pronuncia Devimon

-Devimon tu poder de la oscuridad debe ser destruído- anuncia Angemon y los digivices de mis compañeros y de mi yo pasado le dan poder a Angemon, ante la mirada incrédula de todos. Yo por mi parte aprieto mis puños con fuerza, consciente de lo que se avecina.

-¿Q-qué piensas hacer? Detente, si sigues con eso no solo yo, tú también morirás.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa, no me importa lo que me pueda pasar. Devimon, tu poder de la oscuridad se ha vuelto demasiado grande. No puede continuar en este mundo- dice firmemente Angemon y Ogremon sale del interior del enemigo gritando "Sí continuara". Sin embargo el poder de Angemon detiene a Ogremon.

-¡Angemon!- grita mi otro yo mientras yo musito "no, por favor" y mis ojos no pueden contener las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, T.K.- dice el digimon y finalmente lanza su mano del destino contra el enemigo. Muriendo ambos.

-Angemon...

-T.K., nos volveremos a ver, si así lo deseas- pronuncia y mi yo pasado grita el nombre de nuestro compañero con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que este se convierte en digihuevo. Yo, por mi parte, me caigo de rodilas al suelo, y lloro con todas mis fuerzas, pero me levanto al ver al T.K. de ocho años llorando abrazado al digihuevo. Me dirijo a su lado y le abrazo, ahora lloramos juntos. Sé que no puede sentirme, pero estoy aquí, a su lado, asegurando que todo saldrá bien, que Angemon volverá a nuestro lado

-¿Nos vamos ya?- pregunta la digimon y yo me seco las lágrimas. Asiento, pero antes le doy un beso en la cabeza a mi pequeño yo mientras musito "Sé que eres fuerte, somos fuertes".

Cierro los ojos de nuevo y cuando los abro estoy de nuevo con Hikari

-¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien...

-Tienes los ojos rojos…- dice la muchacha preocupada al comprobar que he llorado

-¿Que te esperabas?- digo sonriendo para ocultar mi malestar

-Yo...

-Pero me ha hecho bien... no sirve de nada esquivar los problemas, hay que afrontarlos

-No es lo mismo afrontarlos que revivirlos...

-Pues yo ahora me siento fuerte- digo sonriendo de nuevo y ella me abraza diciendo "Siempre has sido fuerte, T.K., siempre".


End file.
